What If?
by uo-chou
Summary: My random outline and ideas for Naruto stories I would like to write or see written. Ch1: Heart of Gold, Rise of the Science-Nin, The Coin. Ch2: Genjutsu! Ch3: Catch you on the Flip Side. Haven't you ever wondered, "What If"?
1. Chapter 1

What If?

Heart of Gold

Naruto has a unique kekkei genkai that allows him to control and change probabilities, passed down from his mother's side. The Kyuubi intensifies it greatly in order to increase the chances of his host's survival. Naruto learns how to control this ability, making him one of the most feared ninja in the elemental nations. Watch out, enemies of Konoha, if it is humanly possible for this Naruto to defeat you, he will. Fate's Child is not to be trifled with.

Rise of the Science-Nin

Sarutobi doesn't know what to do with Naruto after Minato's sacrifice. Many of the council members who he thought would side with him and help the young child be seen as a hero are silent, raising their voices neither for nor against. The vocal minority calling for the infant's death is in danger of succeeding in their goals, so rather than compromising and leaving the baby in an orphanage where he would be ignored, if not abused outright, the old Hokage sends Naruto to be raised in Snow country by an old friend. The old nin, former jounin oyabun of the now defunct yukigakure no sato, son of the world renown scientist Miyamoto Mushi and inventor of chakra armor, raises the child to believe the world is ruled by one overriding principal - The Scientific Method. Using the insanely immense chakra reserves to power his family's inventions, Naruto goes on to become a ninja known as The Human Powerhouse.

The Coin

It's Naruto's second year at Konoha's Ninja Academy. Umino Iruka has noticed some striking similarities between himself as a child and the Kyuubi brat. Both were orphans, both were troublemakers acting out for attention. In a moment of epiphany, he might have had a thought that allowed him to open his heart to the friendless boy; he might have taken him under his wing and become one of Naruto's "precious people". He might have given a damn, but in that moment someone dropped a 10 ryo coin onto the ground, aborting his half created thought process. Iruka proceeds to ignore Naruto for the remainder of his academy career, punishing him harshly for any infractions, and not letting him get away with anything. Naruto never becomes a prankster, and instead develops a steely resolve to become the greatest ninja ever, not for his precious people, but for himself and only himself. In secret, he improves his skills as much as possible, looting the academy's library for every skill it can teach him. By the time he is ready to graduate, his skills are as developed as an academy student's can be, surpassing many genin. His chakra control is average, an incredible feat for someone with reserves the size of half of Konoha's ninja put together. Hiding most of his skills, he passes ranked in the middle of the class. Mizuki approaches him, offering him a chance to become rookie of the year if he passes a special test given to the top half of the class. Naruto, eyes opened to the harshness of the world, knows that something is fishy, agrees anyway because he is curious what the academy teacher is up to. He henges into Mizuki and steals the scroll, leading ANBU to the real Mizuki, who is then killed. The scroll is presumed destroyed, and Naruto proceeds to use it to teach himself many techniques. He rapidly grows stronger, and slowly begins to trust others again thanks to his team mates Aburame Shino and Yamanaka Ino, under Kurunai.

Author's Note:

These are ideas that have been rattling around in my head for a while, stuff I haven't seen written by anyone else, I don't think. If you've seen a story that matches something I've written here, please let me know, so I can read it. ;)

P.S.: Please read and review, tell me which ones I should write, if any.


	2. Chapter 2

What If?

Genjutsu!

First year academy student Uzumaki Naruto, age 6, has just been kicked out of the orphanage he was living at, and hasn't gotten desperate enough to tell the third Hokage about his plight yet. While wandering through some woods on the outskirt of his village, he happens upon 18 year old Chunin Yuuhi Kurenai practicing genjutsu in one of Konoha's training grounds. Kurenai, intent on weaving her illusions, does not notice Naruto sneaking closer in order to observe her. He is inadvertently caught in a potent illusion of her own design, and panics. The sleeping Kyuubi senses his host's despair and awakens violently, sending a huge burst of youki through Naruto's chakra pathways, widening and burning raw his tenketsu. He wakes up in the hospital weeks later, finding his five senses all sensitive to chakra. He can see, hear, smell, taste, and feel the chakra around him, rendering him immune to genjutsu and conscious of all chakra techniques being done around him. He can sense other ninja great distances from himself, even when they try to hide their chakra. Furthermore, the kyuubi's chakra has altered his genes, making it probable that all of his descendants would share this talent. Kurenai is traumatized from seeing a young child tortured by her illusions, and asks Sarutobi to release her from being a ninja so she doesn't hurt any other innocents. Instead, the Hokage assigns her to be Naruto's new caretaker, fulfilling her desire to be in a non-combat role and Naruto's desire for a parent. Kurenai begins to teach Naruto to harness and control his chakra, and quickly realizes he is a natural because of his ability to sense every minute change in his chakra and immediately correct whatever he is doing wrong. By the age of 8 Naruto's chakra control matches that of a superior medic-nin and his ability to weave illusions surpasses his guardian's. He graduates the academy and becomes an apprentice hunter-nin at 9, much to Kurenai's dismay. She reinstates herself as an active duty ninja and is promoted to Jounin by Sarutobi due to the huge amount of skill she has gained from training nearly every day for 3 years. Two years later, Naruto, a decorated Jounin with over 100 kills or captures, retires from the Hunter-nin and joins the regular shinobi forces. He and Kurenai both decide to become jounin-sensei at the same time, and Naruto winds up with a team composed of Sakura, Shikamaru, and Shino, while Kurenai winds up with Hinata, Kiba, and Chouji. Ino, Sauske, and Ami are given to Kakashi, who fails them for not working together during his genin exam. Mizuki plays on Sauske's greed and superiority complex, and tricks him into stealing the forbidden scroll. Sauske studies the scroll and learns about the mangekyou sharingan from it, and is very pissed, because he has no friends at all, let alone a best friend to kill. In a fit of rage, he activates the first level of the sharingan. Mizuki shows up to kidnap Sauske and take the scroll to Orochimaru, thinking that he will be greatly rewarded for presenting the snake sanin with not only the scroll but also a rare kekkei genkai. Instead, Sauske follows Mizuki of his own accord, doing his best to gain the friendship of the traitor during the three day journey to Orochimaru's headquarters. By the morning of the third day Sauske realizes that this is as close as he will ever get to having a best friend, and kills Mizuki in his sleep. His sharingan become a rare form of the mangekyou, different from Itachi's Kakashi's or Madara's. He takes the scroll and returns to Konohagakure, realizing that even with his secret weapon; he still needs a huge amount of training to kill his brother.

Author's Note:

These are ideas that have been rattling around in my head for a while, stuff I haven't seen written by anyone else, I don't think. If you've seen a story that matches something I've written here, please let me know, so I can read it. ;)

P.S.: Please read and review, tell me which ones I should write, if any.


	3. Chapter 3

What If?

Catch You on the Flip Side

The Kyuubi is detected three days travel from Konoha, instead of one. This changes the world.

Naruto is taken from Kushina via cesarean section, and she doesn't die.  
The Kyuubi is sealed within Naruto before it is ever seen by Konoha. Only a dozen are killed by the Kyuubi instead of thousands.

The Yondaime, not pressed for time, designs a seal that completely separates the Kyuubi's consciousness from Naruto's, and making it impossible for unpurified youki to leak into Naruto's pathways. He also writes several laws preventing anyone but Sarutobi, Kushina, or whoever the reigning Hokage is to know of Naruto's condition, due to Kushina asking him to. The improved seal will fully integrate the fox's youki into Naruto within 15 years.  
Uchiha Madara is caught controlling the fox by the Yondaime and is killed. The Uchiha clan is shamed, becoming much less liked in Konoha, and the military police is taken from them and given to the Hyuuga. The Uchiha plot a rebellion early, prompting Sarutobi to have every Uchiha trained in the ninja arts put to death. The sole survivors are 31 children under 10 years of age, and two dozen non-ninja Uchiha. The remaining Uchiha are vilified and seen as secondhand citizens. Konoha forbids any living Uchiha from becoming a shinobi, creating a law that only the "next generation" of Uchiha may join the academy. Mikoto Uchiha, non ninja wife of Fugaku Uchiha, former head of the clan, shortly gives birth to her second son, Uchiha Sauske the day after the clan is destroyed, dying in childbirth due to poor care from hateful medic nins. Her son Sauske survives, and through a loophole in Sarutobi's law is able to attend the ninja academy. He is hated for this, being shunned and looked down upon. He is cared for by his older brother Itachi, who cannot become a ninja, and his senile, half-insane 60 year old grand-uncle Uchiha Joyobin, a retired barber.

Naruto is seen as the prince of Konoha, beloved son of their most beloved leader, cruelly orphaned because of the now-hated Uchiha. The Uchiha's fortunes and title of "Noble Clan" are given to the newly formed Namikaze clan, with Naruto as its heir. All of the Uchiha's clan scrolls and ninja items are seized and given to the Namikaze as well. All information about the sharingan, including the secret of the mangekyou, is destroyed personally by Sarutobi. The wall of the clan compound is torn down, and a small part is left for the remaining Uchiha, while the rest is annexed by Konoha for use by the general population. The clan house is given to Kushina and Naruto. Kushina uses her iron will to prevent Naruto from becoming spoiled, mostly succeeding, and he grows up non-emo, only a little stuck up, and no more obnoxious than in cannon, though in different ways.

Sauske grows up hated and reviled by the general population, is not taught anything in class, and at the insistence of his fun-loving older brother and crazy uncle, becomes a prankster. Parents keep their children away from him, and he is mostly alone except for his relatives. Sauske is nearly killed by a group of academy students when he is a young child, and unlocks his sharingan at age six. Once it is noticed, he is forbidden by Konoha's council on penalty of death to watch any Konoha ninja perform any nin, gen, or taijutsu without their express permission. Sauske vows to grow strong on his own strength, and to never copy an allies' technique. He also vows to make the village acknowledge him, and prove his remaining family are not traitors. He harbors a secret dream; that he will not voice aloud, to one day be Hokage. He struggles through the academy, and is unable to effectively train on his own as he has no ninja to teach him what to do. Using his superior intelligence, he is able to squeak by with good test scores, and finally learns the academy's three jutsu in his final year with the help of Naruto. He graduates as the class "dobe", while a rasengan-weilding Naruto with kage-level chakra reserves becomes the rookie of the year. They are placed on a team together, with Naruto-fangirl Hyuuga Hinata, under jounin sensei Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi is heavily conflicted about his teaching duties. On one hand, the council has ordered him to give Naruto, Konoha's prince, special training. He is doubly inclined to do so, as Naruto is the son of his beloved teacher. On the other hand, her still feels he owes Obito for getting him killed, and for the gift of his implanted sharingan eye. He is also faced with the almost rabid obsession his female student feels for Naruto, and understands that if she is to be a decent kunoichi then that needs to be corrected, and she needs to be trained. He decides to disregard the council and to teach his students equally.

Author's Note:

These are ideas that have been rattling around in my head for a while, stuff I haven't seen written by anyone else, I don't think. If you've seen a story that matches something I've written here, please let me know, so I can read it. ;)

P.S.: Please read and review, tell me which ones I should write, if any.


	4. Chapter 4

Prosthesis

In the days following his impromptu "graduation exam", Naruto discovers that he can give his kage bunshin any amount of chakra that he chooses. With lower reserves and no demon fox to ruin his chakra control, he can make his clones perform a perfect standard bunshin technique. He applies this method to his training, and follows it to its logical extremes, eventually learning to create clones with flawless chakra control, able to use any medical jutsu or genjutsu with ease. Able to use both powerful, chakra intensive techniques as well as techniques that require perfect chakra control, Naruto rapidly grows in power. He later becomes the apprentice of Tsunade, and summon of slugs. He creates many variations of existing techniques, as well as creating many new ones. He becomes one of the most excellent all-around ninja in Konoha.

Roots

"Why did Sasuke's eyes turn white?" asked Sakura, after the battle on the bridge. In which Sasuke awakens a dormant byakugan instead of a sharingan while fighting Haku. He is examined by Konoha medics and it's determined that he's a genetic throwback, possessing genes dating back to the time before the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans diverged. Sasuke is thrown into shock, and then is consumed by anger and rage. Finally, he accepts his new eyes, and begins to learn how to use them in conjunction with his Uchiha-centric fighting style, which is better designed for predictive eyes rather than all-seeing. But the head of the Hyuuga clan had plans for the young genin, which include a particular seal…

Memories of a Cherry Blossom

During Sasuke and Naruto's fight on the roof of the hospital after the Tsunade retrieval arc, things change drastically. Kakashi once again runs late, and Sakura tries to stop her two teammates from killing each other. She simultaneously takes a rasengan to the heart and a chidori to the brain when she runs between the two, instantly killing her. Both Sasuke and Naruto are horrified at killing their female team mater, and break down in sorrow as Kakashi arrives, just in time to watch his student die. Both boys are removed from the ninja force for using assassination techniques against fellow Leaf-nin. Sasuke and Naruto make it their mission to devote their lives to Sakura's memory. Sasuke even forswears his promise to kill Itachi. They learn from Sakura's friends and family that her dream, besides being Sasuke's wife, was for the elemental countries to be at peace. Naruto and Sasuke leave Konoha, in order to try and fulfill that dream, in the name of their fallen comrade.

Hoshi no Tama

Naruto has worn a necklace from birth, one which the Sandaime Hokage has forbidden him from ever removing; A simple black egg-shaped sphere, held in place by a cradle of red cord. During his fight with Mizuki, one of the crazed teacher's demon windmill shuriken cuts the cord holding the necklace on. It is absorbed into Naruto's skin, and suddenly he finds himself in the form of a three-tailed demon fox almost as large as a horse. Mizuki freezes in shock, allowing Iruka to quickly dispatch him. When the Hokage shows up, he explains that after the sealing of the Kyuubi, Naruto's physical body was transformed into that of a Kitsune. Sarutobi sealed his power and true form into a hoshi no tama, or star ball, a small object that can hold the power of a kitsune. Naruto learns that his true form will continue to get larger and gain more tails as he absorbs more and more of the Kyuubi no Kitsue, eventually culminating in him becoming the new Kyuubi himself. He learns that his problems with chakra control stem from the fact that he is not completely human any more. He slowly begins to embrace his new body, and promises to use his new power to protect Konoha.

Author's Note:

These are ideas that have been rattling around in my head for a while, stuff I haven't seen written by anyone else, I don't think. If you've seen a story that matches something I've written here, please let me know, so I can read it. ;)

P.S.: Please read and review, tell me which ones I should write, if any.


	5. Chapter 5

Narumanga Daioh

A Naruto/Azumanga Daioh Crossover

Naruto begs the Third Hokage for ninja training, and the old man lets Naruto join the Konoha Ninja academy two years early. The young lad is placed in class 3, which has a notable gender imbalance, consisting of 18 girls, and only 9 boys. Six year-old Naruto is befriended by eight-year old classmates Ha Sakaki, Tomo Takino, and Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara. A few weeks into the first year, a transfer student, Osaka Kasuga, joins the class and quickly becomes part of the group of friends. They are taught by chuunin instructors Yukari Tanizaki (class work and genjutsu), and Minamo "Nyamo" Kurosawa (taijutsu, and marksmanship); the two teachers take turns teaching ninjutsu, neither having a particular talent in it. They have many "slice-of-life" adventures, and become good friends. After learning of the miserable state Naruto lives in, the girls help him spruce up his life and living conditions. They take turns tutoring him in reading, writing, math, and taijutsu. During their second year, the group receives a transfer student, Samisen Kagura, who becomes a friend to Naruto's group but never quite a full member. She is quite jealous of Sakaki, who excels at Taijutsu seemingly without trying. Kagura's family is a famous clan of Taijutsu users, and she expected to be the best in the class. Due to this, she constantly challenges Sakaki, much to the quiet girl's dismay. During their fourth year, the class is joined by Chiyo Mihama-Inuzuka, a child prodigy only eight years old. She is the daughter of wealthy business tycoon Ken Mihama and estranged non-ninja member of the Inuzuka clan Chichi Inuzuka. Because Chiyo has decided to become a ninja, the Inuzuka clan permitted her to select a nin-ken; an enormous shaggy dog named Tadakichi-san. The group takes Chiyo under their wing, and helps her come to terms with being the youngest student in their class. When it comes time to pick teams, Naruto couldn't have a better choice of companions. This story would be very Academy-centric, and will feature heavily "slice-of-life" situations, rather than dramatic action for the first half. The second half would be typical ninja stuff, once they become active genin.

Shogun

After a particularly savage beating, 7 year old Uzumaki Naruto runs away from Konoha. He winds up at a military outpost several miles from Konoha, which is staffed by a garrison of Fire Country soldiers, led by several Samurai. He finds out that Samurai are powerful sword-wielding warriors who use chakra, albeit in an entirely different way than ninja. After being treated well by the group of warriors, Naruto changes his dream from becoming the Hokage to becoming the Shogun; the military dictator of Fire Country. He is adopted by the commanding officer of the garrison, Oda Nobunaga, who learns of Naruto's status as a Jinchurikki and sees unsurpassed potential in the boy in terms of raw power, and strength of character. Naruto's new father is a very minor daimyo and a captain under the service of the current Shogun, the Fire Lord Toranaga Ieyasu. Naruto is enrolled in the Samurai Preparation Academy, also known affectionately as "The Gauntlet of Fire". He spends five years in the academy, emerging as a powerful warrior, and an officer of the Fire Country Military, one step closer to his dream of ultimate power.

Author's Note:

These are ideas that have been rattling around in my head for a while, stuff I haven't seen written by anyone else, I don't think. If you've seen a story that matches something I've written here, please let me know, so I can read it. ;)

P.S.: Please read and review, tell me which ones I should write, if any.


	6. Chapter 6

What If?

&-&-&-&

It's Always Sunny in Konoha

A Naruto / It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Fusion

Retired Ninjas Dennis, Mac, and Charlie own the worst bar in Konoha: Paddy's Pub. One day the gang finds a baby in the dumpster behind the bar, one Uzumaki Naruto, discarded by the matron in charge of the orphanage tasked to take care of him. The gang, after their usual antics, decides to take in the child and raise it as their own with the help of Dennis's sister Dee and their "father" Frank. Growing up amongst a group of selfish, nearly insane people, Naruto has an interesting and unique childhood and experiences many wacky hijinks and adventures. When he enters the Konoha Shinobi Academy, all hell breaks loose. Not your typical Naruto story. Definitely one the "Its Always Sunny" fans will appreciate though. Chapter I: The Gang finds a Dumpster Jinchuuriki.

&-&-&-&

Author's Note:

These are ideas that have been rattling around in my head for a while, stuff I haven't seen written by anyone else, I don't think. If you've seen a story that matches something I've written here, please let me know, so I can read it. ;)

P.S.: Please read and review, tell me which ones I should write, if any.


End file.
